Waiting for superman
by Aralefics
Summary: -¡Ranma vuelve aquí inmediatamente!-bramó Genma. -¡Cállate viejo y déjame de una buena vez!-replicó Ranma./-¡AKANEEEEEEEEEE!-gritó Sayuri. -¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Akane. -¡No te lo vas a creer!-gritó muy emocionada-¡Nos vamos a Tokyo! Dos personas desconocidas, dos destinos entrelazados, una nueva vida en la ciudad de Tokyo para ambos ¿podrán ser felices juntos?


¡Hola a todos!, bueno, pues aquí presento mi tercer fic, y estoy contentísima de poder compartirlo con vosotros, esta vez tendrá un poco de songfic y espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo.

**ADVERTENCIA**

**Las estaciones del año están igual que como son en España (de noviembre al 20 de marzo es invierno, del 21 de marzo hasta principios de junio es primavera, de junio hasta los primeros días de septiembre es verano y de septiembre hasta octubre es otoño, para los que no lo sepan ^^) y el período de los cursos también es similar al de España (supongo) aunque me he inventado la mayoría, ya que los desconozco (aún no soy universitaria, así que siento las molestias, procuraré informarme más)**

**Los usos horarios que empleo son los de España igualmente, es decir, su hora de comer, desayunar, cenar, despertarse, horarios de trabajo y cuando abren tiendas, locales, bares, etc es igual o parecido.**

**Personajes hablan:** abcd…

**Personajes hablan por teléfono: **_abcd…_

_**Un nuevo comienzo**_

Nos encontramos en Tokyo, la gran ciudad, llena de luces y en la cual podemos ver a un apuesto joven de cabellos azabaches recogidos en una trenza e increíbles ojos azules, dueño de una serie de gimnasios (Los Saotome) que dirigía junto a su padre; gran artista marcial, el mejor dirían algunos, pues había ganado torneos nacional e internacionalmente, el orgullo de su madre y de la familia. Lo que ni él ni su padre sabían era el increíble talento que tenía para la música…

Y cambiando un poco de aires nos vamos a la bella Nerima, una pequeña ciudad en la que habita una hermosísima jovencita de cortos cabellos azulados y hermosos ojos chocolate, encargada del dojo de su familia y el cual algún día heredaría.

Dichos jóvenes aún no se conocían, no tenían relación alguna, pero el destino tenía otro plan para ellos…

-000000000000-

Tokyo centro (Lunes 06:00 am)

¡Vamos chicos hay que pegar los carteles por toda la ciudad! ¡Todo tienes que estar listo para la inauguración de esta noche!

-Síííí-gritaron todos los empleados a coro corriendo por todas partes con cajas llenas de bebidas e ingredientes para prepararlas, sillas, mesas y mogollón de carteles para pegar por la ciudad.

-Esto va a ser grandioso-dijo el dueño metiéndose dentro del local para seguir organizando.

-00000000000000000000000-

Tokyo, casa de los Saotome (Lunes 10:00 am)

-¡Ranma vuelve aquí inmediatamente, no me obligues a repetírtelo muchacho irrespetuoso!, ¿no oyes a tu padre?-bramaba Genma a su hijo el cual avanzaba velozmente hacia la puerta.

-¡Cállate viejo y déjame de una buena vez! por si no te has dado cuenta ya no soy un crío, tengo 25 años, una carrera y una cadena de gimnasios-replicó Ranma muy enfadado, mientras se giraba bruscamente para mirarle a la cara.

-¡Pero esos gimnasios son…!-protestó Genma-¡yo soy…!

-No me hagas reír abuelo, esos gimnasios son de MI propiedad, he sido yo el que los ha levantado con MI esfuerzo, es gracias a MI por lo que vivimos como ricos, gracias a MIS triunfos, había decidido compartirlo contigo… con mamá… repartir los beneficios obtenidos y conseguir más… ¡pero estoy harto! no haces nada, no aportas nada bueno y te dedicas a robarme y a despilfarrar el dinero en objetos inútiles e inservibles, en bebida y estas metido en serios problemas por lo malo que eres en las apuestas ¡incluso te persiguen prestamistas! pues bien ¡se acabó!-habló atropelladamente Ranma, muy cansado de la mala conducta de su padre.

-¿Qu-qué quieres decir con eso?-preguntó Genma con temor.

-Oh… ¿no lo adivinas?-rio burlonamente Ranma-con esto quiero decir que no vas a ver ni un yen más, se terminó, he pagado lo debido a los prestamistas, en las apuestas, etc… pero no te hagas ilusiones, no lo hago por ti, es por mamá, para que no sufra y tenga problemas por tu maldita culpa.

-Pero hijo… ¿de qué vamos a vivir?-lloró Genma cayendo de rodillas al suelo al ver que estaría privado de todos y cada uno de sus caprichos.

-Búscate un trabajo y deja de hacer el vago-respondió Ranma fríamente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero hijo no es justo!-gritó impotente.

-¡No me hables de lo que es justo y lo que no! bastante bueno estoy siendo para no molerte a golpes ahora mismo por todos los disgustos que me das.

-¿Y tu madre?, ¿crees qué esto es justo para ella? Piensa un poco en ella-dijo pensando que de esta forma no perdería nada.

-Ni te atrevas a meterla en esto, a ella le mandaré mensualmente un sobre con dinero para sus gastos y todo lo que pueda necesitar-le amenazó.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Te marchas?-preguntó incrédulo ante lo dicho.

-Sí, no soporto seguir viviendo aquí, es más si ella quiere puede venirse a vivir conmigo, estará mucho mejor que aquí-dijo con desprecio.

-¡No puedes hablar en serio, no puedes quitármelo todo así de repente, ese dinero también me pertenece a mí!

-No te pertenece, nunca lo ha hecho, desde siempre te has dedicado a robar y estafar, cuando nací la familia de mamá tuvo que ayudarnos a sobrevivir, ella y su familia fueron los que nos mantuvieron y tú nunca se lo has agradecido, nunca has aportado nada a esta familia, jamás entendí que es lo que pudo ver mi madre en ti.

-Yo te he enseñado artes marciales, yo te he convertido en lo que eres, me lo debes todo-dijo triunfante.

-JA, solo me has aportado dolor, es cierto que te agradezco que me introdujeras en este deporte pero el resto ha sido debido a mi esfuerzo, a mí y solo a mí, y ahora me voy-dijo con intención de irse por la puerta.

-¿Y dónde irás?-dijo Genma con alegría sabiéndose triunfante-no tienes a donde ir y…

-Lo tengo, y ahora si me disculpas me voy, ah y… mandaré que vengan a recoger todas mis cosas, es solo cuestión de tiempo-dijo dejando a su padre en shock mientras salía por la puerta y daba un portazo.

Lo cierto es que Ranma era alguien ahorrador (aunque en el anime y en el manga no lo parezca mucho ^^) por lo que sabiendo de antemano que algún día llegaría el día en que le dijera unas cuantas verdades a su padre, había abierto una cuenta en un nuevo banco en la cual ingresó una enorme suma de dinero a escondidas de todos por si en algún momento surgía una emergencia.

Era cierto lo que su padre había dicho, no tenía a donde ir, pero como era temprano decidió ir al banco y comprar una casa ese mismo día para instalarse inmediatamente, solo compraría lo imprescindible, una cama y sabanas, mantas y algunas almohadas para poder pasar la noche, ya se encargaría al día siguiente de hacer el resto, ahora lo único que quería era relajarse y pasar página.

Banco (Lunes 11:00 am)

-Buenos días Noemi-saludó Ranma mientras pasaba al lado de su mesa para preguntar si el director estaba disponible.

-Buenos días Ranma, tienes suerte, ahora mismo no tiene ninguna cita-respondió cortésmente la secretaria.

Era una mujer regordeta que rozaba los cincuenta pero que destilaba energía y alegría por todas partes, su pelo era de color castaño claro con las raíces algo canosas, y los ojos eran de color marrón pino, generalmente vestía conjuntos de falda y chaqueta de color verde, amarillo o rojo, junto con una blusa blanca y un bolso de cuero marrón claro, hoy vestía el amarillo.

Ranma agradeció la información y entró al despacho del director.

-Hola Ranma, cuanto tiempo, ¿qué te ha llevado a venir a verme?-preguntó este con alegría-¿me traes más dinero para ingresar a la cuenta?, déjame decirte por cierto que eres mi mejor cliente.

Yamato era un hombre respetable, tenía alrededor de 40 años, su pelo negro lo llevaba peinado perfectamente hacia atrás, sus ojos eran negros y profundos y no era especialmente alto, su vestimenta habitual es un traje de color azul marino junto con una corbata negra. Le encanta que le halaguen y conseguir siempre la perfección.

-Me halagas Yamato, pero no, vengo a comprar una casa-dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba asiento-sé que aquí ofertáis muy buenos pisos, no por nada sois el mejor banco-aclaró a modo de halago.

-Oh Ranma, sin duda eres el mejor-respondió el Yamato hinchado de orgullo-pues sí, tenemos algunas casas, y estas de suerte ahora mismo son buenísimas, te las enseño en un momento-dijo alegre mientras cogía el teléfono de su escritorio-Noemi, por favor tráeme toda la información que haga referencia a los pisos que ofertamos-_enseguida señor-_se escuchó la voz de la secretaria-gracias Noemi, no, no necesito nada más gracias de nuevo-respondió amable mientras colgaba-bueno… así que una casa eh… cansado de vivir con los padres, te entiendo a mí me sucedió lo mismo, no te preocupes por nada que enseguida te conseguimos algo.

-Algo parecido-contestó Ranma con una sonrisa algo forzada, le caía bien pero cuando hablaba tanto y además pretendía sacarle información le resultaba un poquito desagradable.

-Jajajaja, ya lo entiendo… la novia ¿cierto?, claro, en casa de los padres uno no puede hacer algunas cosas con la libertad que quisiera jejeje, cuando era más joven yo quería lo mismo, menos mal que pronto compré una casa y me uní en matrimonio a mi adorada esposa oh, que hermosa se veía ese día-dijo Yamato divagando en sus recuerdos.

-No tengo novia-respondió indiferente mirando por la ventana.

-¡¿Qué?! Me estás diciendo que 'El Gran Ranma Saotome' no tiene novia, ¿de verdad quieres qué me lo crea?

-No me interesa tener novia, y todas las que se me acercan o son unas fans locas o son unas caza fortunas-dijo con simpleza como si fuera lo más obvio.

-No lo había pensado, supongo que tienes razón, bueno… aún tienes mucha vida por delante disfruta, pero recuerda que nada es eterno.

-Je, no creo casarme-le confesó mientras jugaba con su trenza.

-Uuummm, piénsalo mejor muchacho, hay que darle una oportunidad a todo-le dijo al tiempo que entraba por la puerta Noemi salvando a Ranma de la incómoda conversación.

-Aquí traigo todos los papeles con la información, siento mucho haberles hecho esperar-se disculpó mientras depositaba los papeles en el escritorio.

-No te preocupes Noemi, sin problema-contestó Ranma amable, aquella mujer le caía realmente bien.

-Eres un sol, ¿has desayunado?, ¿te gustaría tomar un café?, ¿algún bollo, galletas…?-preguntó en tono maternal.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, sí que estaría bien un café y un bollo-dijo recordando que no había desayunado pues desde el momento en que se había levantado se había puesto a empaquetar la mayoría de sus pertenencias y luego, después de vestirse con unos vaqueros azul claro, una camisa blanca y unas botas negras, había cogido la cartera, el móvil y una cazadora negra, dispuesto a marcharse de casa aunque al instante siguiente había tenido la discusión con su padre.

-En seguida te lo traigo cariño-le respondió con una sonrisa-¿le gustaría tomar a usted algo jefe?

-Lo mismo, gracias Noemi, siempre tan amable-pidió.

-Gracias, si me disculpan me voy a prepararlo.

-Bueno pues aquí está todo, mira a ver cuál te gusta más-dijo Yamato mientras le tendía los papeles.

Ranma los cogió y se puso a ojearlos, tenían buena pinta casi todos ellos, las casas estaban bien pero él estaba buscando algo en concreto, estuvo un rato mirando la información y los precios de cada casa, hasta que se detuvo, cogió el papel y dejó el resto sobre la mesa; era justo lo que buscaba, un piso en el centro de Tokyo, era muy amplio, tenía cuatro habitaciones, dos baños, una enorme cocina, un salón muy espacioso y una 'pequeña' terraza, contaba con dos plazas de garaje y con una piscina perteneciente a la comunidad, además le pillaba muy cerca de la mayoría de sus gimnasios por lo que podría desplazarse sin problemas.

-Me lo quedo-dijo completamente serio mientras le mostraba el piso que deseaba.

-Oh mi estimado Ranma, sabía que tenías buen gusto, pero no tan buen ojo jejeje, lo único lamento decirte que es el piso más caro y no sé si estarías dispuesto a pagar semejante cantidad.

-Lo quiero, solo dime el precio-respondió recostándose en su asiento.

-Bueno pues son 161.050 millones de yenes-dijo mientras se rascaba la sien con los ojos cerrados esperando el grito de sorpresa, indignación y gritando que se olvidara de todo, aunque nada de eso sucedió.

-Perfecto, me lo quedo, lo que me pregunto es ¿por qué pensabas que no lo compraría?

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces Ranma, es cierto, se me había olvidado que eres millonario, estoy bastante acostumbrado a recibir gente que quiere lo mejor y le es imposible pagarlo y claro… empiezan a quejarse de los precios, en fin…-contestó con mucha alegría y los ojos brillando-te daremos las llaves y el contrato para que lo firmes en unos días y…

-No, hoy mismo-dijo rápidamente Ranma interrumpiéndole.

-Pero Ranma hoy… es imposible.

-Lo necesito hoy mismo, haz lo que sea necesario, pero hoy mismo tengo que tener las llaves y el piso.

-Pero… ¿a qué tanta prisa Ranma?, estas cosas llevaban su tiempo y…

-Yamato, me he puesto en tus manos, podría haber ido a una agencia o a cualquier otro banco, pero he venido aquí-dijo acercándose a la mesa lentamente-he depositado toda mi confianza en ti, pensando que eras el único que podría conseguirlo-continuó con los ojos muy brillantes, una falsa mirada suplicante y la voz aterciopelada.

-Oh… viéndolo de ese modo-dijo sonrojado al verse tan importante sin darse cuenta que estaba cayendo en el juego de Ranma-está bien lo tendrás hoy mismo.

-Es maravilloso oírte decir eso-dijo Ranma volviendo a recostarse en su asiento con cara de satisfacción.

-Pues aquí están los cafés y los bollos, que los disfrutéis, y Ranma querido ¿has encontrado algo que te guste?

-Muchas gracias Noemi, eres la mejor, y sí, hoy mismo me mudo-dijo Ranma mientras le daba un sorbo a su café y una mordida al dulce bollo que le había traído.

-¿Hoy?, ¿qué casa has escogido?-preguntó curiosa.

-El piso que está aquí en Tokyo, ese tan amplio-contestó mientras terminaba de comerse el dulce.

-Pero hoy…

-Se lo conseguiremos-dijo Yamato bebiendo café-Ranma ha confiado en nosotros y hoy mismo se lo conseguiremos.

-Bien, ahora tengo que ir a hacer unas cuantas cosas, volveré hacia las cinco para coger las llaves, hasta luego-dijo despidiéndose mientras salía por la puerta.

-Jefe, es imposible conseguirlo para las cinco, esto lleva un tiempo, debía haberle dicho…

-Ranma es nuestro mejor cliente Noemi, desde el principio ha confiado en nosotros, él nos ha convertido en lo que somos, mucha gente nos escoge por él, es nuestro mejor cliente, creo que podemos intentarlo-dijo Yamato.

-Tiene razón, además no se le veía como normalmente, estoy segura que sus razones tendrá, pobre-suspiró con pesar-me pongo ahora mismo con el trámite de la casa y los papeles.

-Gracias, yo me ocuparé del resto-dijo finalizando la conversación.

En la calle (Lunes 12 de la mañana)

Ranma acababa de salir del banco y sujetando la cazadora con la mano izquierda se la colgó del hombro, era 31 de mayo y en algunos momentos refrescaba por eso la había cogido. Sacó el móvil del bolsillo y se dispuso a hacer una llamada.

-Sí, hola Takeru soy Ranma, necesito que me hagas un favor.

-¿_Qué necesitas?_-se escuchó la voz tras el auricular.

-Bien, pues necesito que me consigas una cama de matrimonio, que sea grande-comenzó a explicar Ranma.

-_¿Te has echado novia campeón? ¿Tu no vivías con tus padres?_

-No es eso-dijo molesto, estaba cansado de que todo el mundo pensase que era porque tenía una novia-oye, hoy he comprado un piso y hoy mismo me mudo, así que necesito que esté lista para hoy ¿entiendes? Quiero dormir en una cama que sea muy cómoda, por lo que no acepto que me traigas nada cutre, si no te haré devolverlo y traerme una nueva hasta que me guste-amenazó mientras sonreía maléficamente, era una pena que no pudiera verle.

-_Entendido, entendido, la mejor cama de matrimonio que tengamos será tuya, la más grande y cómoda, ¿pero tienes espacio? mira que como no quepa por culpa de tu cabezonería te hago pagar el triple._

-Te aseguro que cabrá, en un rato me llamas y te doy más detalles y la información-y tras esto le colgó.

Siguió caminando un rato hasta que llegó a la estación de metro y tomo el Tokyu Den-en-toshi Line con dirección Shibuya, como estaba muy lleno no le quedó más remedio que ir de pie, por lo que se apoyó despreocupadamente en una de las barras de agarre, mientras miraba si le habían enviado algún mensaje, después guardó el móvil y se relajó, aunque no duró mucho ya que unas cuantas chicas cercanas a él le reconocieron y empezaron a cuchichear.

Estaba realmente molesto, primero la discusión con su padre, no estaba seguro de si en el banco conseguirían darle las llaves ese mismo día, estaba seguro de que Takeru haría algo mal por lo despistado que era, y ahora le tocaba ir al lado de unas fan locas, era cierto que cuando era un adolescente aquello le inflaba el ego hasta límites insospechados, en otros tiempos le habría gustado pero ahora solo las consideraba locas, chifladas, como aquella Shampo, que se colaba en su casa desnuda e incluso a veces le atacaba, o la que una vez consideró como su mejor amiga Ukyo, que se convirtió en su acosadora personal y en una interesada una vez que empezó a ganar mucho dinero, o la loca de Kodachi la cual intentaba envenenarlo con su comida cada vez que le veía, el resto solo eran unas cualquiera que solo querían acostarse con él para poder fardar delante de sus amigas y de los medios o para hacerse con su dinero.

Menos mal que su madre siempre le había aconsejado bien, y el tener un padre como el suyo lo había vuelto desconfiado, era por eso que no quería novia ni quebraderos de cabeza.

Ranma las ignoró durante la mayor parte del camino, aunque cada vez ellas hablaban más alto para ver si este se giraba a mirarlas, él sencillamente se hacía el sordo, hasta que en un momento se callaron cosa que le sorprendió y agradeció internamente, parecía que finalmente se habían rendido, pero hubo un momento en el que el tren sufrió una leve sacudida y una de ellas se tiró a los brazos de Ranma, el movimiento no había sido muy brusco y Ranma imaginó que se habían callado para planear aquello, esa chica se había agarrado fuertemente a su camisa y había escondido la cabeza en su pecho, no sabía porque pero le era increíblemente desagradable, tal vez fuera porque las consideraba locas sin cerebro.

Poco a poco esta fue levantando la cabeza y soltándose del agarre, no muy lejos el resto de las amigas de la chica gritaban y reían bajito de la emoción.

-L-lo siento mucho, es que el movimiento del tren hizo que perdiera el equilibrio-se disculpó la chica, poniendo la mejor cara de pena que podía fingir, al mismo tiempo que intentaba seducirlo con la mirada poniendo ojitos, tendría unos 19 años y vestía una falda rosa, una camisa blanca de manga corta y un fular rosa de igual color que la falda, además de un bolso marrón que llevaba colgado de un brazo, tenía el pelo rubio teñido y los ojos marrones, se había maquillado excesivamente y eso le restaba muchos puntos.

A Ranma le habría encantado apartarla de un empujón o contestarle de manera no muy educada ya que las chicas como esa lo sacaban de quicio pero se controló debido a las palabras que le había repetido incansablemente su madre, que debía ser educado con todas las mujeres y no tratarlas mal, etc etc…

-No es nada-dijo fríamente sin siquiera mirarla.

-Ah… va-vale-dijo un poco asustada y decepcionada, aunque eso no la iba a impedir intentar seducirlo y hacer que cayera rendido a sus pies-oye-dijo con renovadas fuerzas-que te parece si nos vamos a tomar algo, así puedo disculparme adecuadamente por el golpe que te he dado-dijo mientras se agarraba a uno de sus brazos y apretaba sus pechos contra él.

-No-dijo con la voz más fría y ronca que consiguió sacar-tengo mejores cosas que hacer, además con la disculpa verbal de antes me basta-dijo mientras se soltaba del agarre con algo de brusquedad-si me disculpas me bajo en esta estación-y en cuanto el tren paró, Ranma, con la agilidad que lo caracterizaba salió.

Sin ser descubierto, Ranma dio una pequeña ojeada al tren y vio como esa chica lloraba de rabia y como el resto de sus amigas la intentaban animar, estaba seguro que ahora mismo le estarían poniendo verde a sus espaldas, aunque bueno… a él le daba igual.

Salió de la estación y se dirigió a una tienda en particular, la dirigía un viejo matrimonio y los conocía desde niño, era en esa tienda donde compraría los futones, las mantas y las almohadas.

-Hola, ¿hay alguien?-preguntó Ranma.

-Sííí, enseguida le atiendo señor-contestó una voz femenina, que salía de detrás del mostrador-oh Ranma eres tú que sorpresa, ¿qué tal tu madre?

-Muy bien Natsuki, te veo bien ¿Qué tal está Ryu?

-Oh, pues está en la trastienda colocando unas cajas, y dime ¿a qué se debe tu visita?

Natsuki era bajita y siempre iba algo encorvada debido a la pequeña chepa que tenía por sus largos años de trabajo, sus ojos eran negros y muy profundos y su largo pelo blanco lo llevaba siempre recogido en un moño medio alto por unas pinzas moradas con brillos; llevaba puesto un kimono lila con tonalidades moradas oscuras, calcetines blancos y unas pequeñas sandalias marrones, caminaba a veces apoyada en un bastón.

-Pues me gustaría encargaros cuatro futones, con sus respectivos edredones y almohadas, que todo vaya a juego, ah y a ser posible que cada uno tenga un diseño diferente, que más… ah sí, quiero tres juegos de sábanas con sus fundas de almohada a juego, un edredón y tres juegos de mantas también y… para terminar una almohada grande y tres cojines grandes, todo para cama matrimonial-finalizó, la anciana apuntó todas y cada una de las cosa que había encargado en un papel.

-Jojojo, menuda cantidad de cosas que has encargado, los futones como sabes tardarán un poco, pero el resto te lo puedes llevar ya, así que ven conmigo a escoger los colores, no sabía yo que el señorito nos había salido con tan buen gusto y que le interesara la combinación de colores y la decoración de la casa-dijo mientras le guiaba para que mirase.

-Jejeje Natsuki, estás hablando con el Gran Ranma Saotome, ya sabes que yo solo quiero lo mejor, además hoy mismo me mudo y puede que mi madre venga a vivir conmigo así que quiero lo mejor para ella y sé que le encantan este tipo de cosas-dijo riendo con la mujer mientras miraba el material que le mostraba.

Finalmente escogió un juego de sábanas rojo, otro azul oscuro y otro negro, además de uno blanco que Natsuki decidió regalarle, cogieron un gran edredón blanco y después fueron donde las mantas, de las cuales escogió una verde con dibujos de dragones, otra marrón de cuadros con tonalidades más claros y otra naranja claro con flores, la cual pretendía regalarle a su madre, por supuesto la mujer también decidió regalarle una de color gris claro que presentaba un bonito diseño de espirales azules, hojas del mismo color y de gris más oscuro, y con una montaña en el centro.

-No hace falta que me regales nada-dijo Ranma intentando devolverle las cosas.

-Claro que sí, has hecho un gran encargo y me alegro mucho de que te mudes y estos son mis presentes… de bienvenida por así decirlo y ahora vamos a por las almohadas y los cojines-respondió cogiendo la manga de él y arrastrándole hacia la otra punta de la tienda.

Una vez finalizada la compra mientras Natsuki iba a la trastienda para avisar a su marido del encargo de futones a Ranma le empezó a sonar el móvil.

-Diga-dijo contestando la llamada.

-¿_Ranma eres tú?_-preguntó la voz tras la línea.

-Y quién más sino idiota, bueno qué quieres Takeru-dijo molesto olvidando que le había dicho que le llamara.

-_Eh sin ofender hombre, oye te llamo para decirte que creo que ya tengo lo que quieres y para que me des la dirección y llevártelo_.

-Me temo que vas a tener que esperar, hasta las cinco no voy a poder decirte nada.

-_¿Sabías qué eres cruel? Algunos queremos hacer nuestra vida, ya sabes y no tener que estar pendientes de los deseos de una estrella egocéntrica como tú y trabajar todo el día-_le acusó.

-Takeru no me cabrees…

-_El que se mosquea soy yo capullo, me llamas exigiendo que me de mucha prisa y ahora me vienes con que no, que cuando a ti te parezca, pues para tu información tengo más trabajos que hacer, soy un hombre ocupado y tengo una vida, así que ya me estás diciendo donde es o te quedas sin cama_-amenazó Takeru.

-Takeru sabes que soy alguien muy influyente así que no me toques mucho las narices que no estoy teniendo un buen día y te puede ir mal.

-_Eso, tú amenazando muy bonito, así cualquiera ¡ja ja ja! Maldito capullo, ¿dónde estás?_

-En Shibuya ¿por qué?

-_Bien, no te muevas de donde estas, te espero para comer en Tou Soba, ya sabes, a diez minutos de la estación, ni se te ocurra faltar, te estaré esperando, quedamos a las dos_-y tras esto colgó dejado a Ranma sorprendido.

-Hay que ver qué día llevo-se quejó en voz alta, guardando el móvil en el bolsillo derecho trasero del pantalón.

-¿Sucede algo malo querido?-preguntó Natsuki la cual lo había oído quejarse.

-No es nada, tranquila-dijo Ranma girándose y sonriéndole.

-Me alegro cualquiera tiene sus días buenos y sus días malos jijiji ¿cómo piensas llevarte todo lo que has comprado?

-Pues si no es mucha molestia me gustaría venir a recogerlo hacia las seis de la tarde.

-Oh lo siento mucho Ranma pero hoy habíamos decidido cerrar y quedarnos toda la tarde en casa.

-¿Podría ir a recogerlo allí? Es urgente y ahora no me lo puedo llevar conmigo.

-Por supuesto, ahora Ryu no puede salir a saludarte así que le puedes ver cuando vengas a casa ¿recuerdas la dirección?

-Claro que sí, ni que tuviera tan mala memoria-dijo con falso enojo.

-Jajajaja pues bien que te costaba memorizar cosas de pequeño siempre y cuando no estuvieran relacionadas con las artes marciales jojojo que tiempos en los que eras un niño y te ponías a llorar cuando no te salía algo bien o cuando suspendías los exámenes-dijo soñadora la mujer visualizando al Ranma de sus recuerdos.

-Na-natsuki por favor-se quejó Ranma sonrojado por los comentarios de la anciana mujer.

-Oh, pero si eras adorable Ranma, ojalá pudiera volver a ver al pequeño Ranma… espera…-frenó Natsuki de pronto, mirándolo siniestramente cosa que a Ranma no le gustó un pelo-¡puedo volver a verlo!

-¡¿Qué?! Siento decepcionarte pero no voy a decrecer, es imposible y además no me apetece hacerlo.

-No digo eso tonto jujuju me refiero a algo muy distinto ¿no has caído todavía?

-Pues no sé a qué te refieres-dijo Ranma fingiendo indiferencia aunque en el fondo se moría de la curiosidad.

-¡Bebés!-gritó la mujer muy contenta y casi dando saltos de alegría.

-¿Cómo? ¿Bebés?-dijo más confundido Ranma.

-Claro cariño, si tienes bebés serán igualitos a ti, oh ya lo me imagino rodeada de muchos mini-tú, será tan maravilloso-dijo Natsuki emanando un aura rosa mientras daba vueltas sobre sí misma y con corazones en los ojos.

-Pa-para el carro-dijo Ranma aterrado-yo no voy a tener hijos.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritó Natsuki mientras paraba en seco todas sus ensoñaciones y sus movimientos-no puedes hacer eso, quiero ser bisabuela y tengo que conocer a mis bisnietos-a Ranma le cayó una enorme gota de sudor a lo anime por la cabeza por culpa del comentario de la mujer.

-Pues eso que has oído, que no pienso tener hijos, así que quítatelo de la cabeza.

-Oh Ranma querido los tendrás y se volverán lo más importante en tú vida, como tú mujer-dijo-ya la imagino será una muchacha muy guapa y cariñosa, los niños serán preciosos y será de lo más dulce con ellos, más te vale tratarla bien.

-¿Q-qué? a ver si te queda claro Natsuki, yo no tengo ni novia y mucho menos voy a casarme, todas son unas aprovechadas y unas locas, las mujeres solo me persiguen por mi dinero y para divertirse un rato, tú ya me entiendes, además… yo con hijos… creo que sueñas demasiado JE.

-Muy bonito Ranma-dijo quejándose del comentario acerca de las mujeres-es una pena que pienses así pero tiempo al tiempo, ya me contarás, además yo quiero ser bisabuela y ver mini-Ranmas antes de morirme.

-Puffff-fue el único sonido que emitió Ranma-tengo que irme-dijo mirando la hora-a las seis me paso por la casa para recoger mi compra, adiós-se despidió.

-Claro, hasta luego tesoro-lo despidió la mujer con la mano.

En la calle (01:30 de la tarde)

Ranma caminaba despreocupadamente por la calle pensando en todo lo que había dicho Natsuki, le hacía mucha gracia pues estaba completamente en contra de ello, el no caería ante los encantos de una mujer, todas eran unas interesadas en su opinión ¡e hijos! Si ni siquiera había pensado en echarse novia menos aún en eso.

Se fue en dirección al restaurante donde había quedado con Takeru pues este le había mandado diez mensajes recordándole que no faltara a su cita, pero como faltaba aún media hora se fue dando un paseo.

Vio tiendas, y fue estudiando a las distintas personas que pasaban por su lado, eran parejas, madres con sus hijos pequeños, hombres trajeados hablando de negocios… cuando se aburrió se dedicó a ir más deprisa y procurando evitar cualquier contacto con grupos de mujeres posiblemente solteras que pudieran saltarle al cuello.

Cuando llegó se encontró a Takeru sentado en una mesa al fondo del establecimiento.

-Hey Ran…-pero no terminó puesto que el que iba a ser nombrado llegó hasta él a una velocidad supersónica evitando así que dijera su nombre.

-¿Eres imbécil?-susurró Ranma en su oído-aquí hay mujeres y no quiero que estén acosándome todo el tiempo mientras como, es una pesadilla-dijo mientras toma asiento frente a él.

-Woau quien lo iba a decir, eso de tener mogollón de mujeres a tus pies tiene que ser horrible-dijo burlándose-en el instituto te gustaba mucho tenerlas a todas rendidas ante tus encantos, si no recuerdo mal-dijo mientras removía con el dedo el refresco que tenía en frente despreocupadamente.

-Eso era antes-dijo molesto recordando viejos tiempos en los que su ingenuidad lo metió en problemas y tres de las psicópatas más locas de la historia no dejaron de perseguirlo-ahora es distinto, todas son muy interesadas-realmente estaba empezando a pensar que se repetía mucho, en el día de hoy no habían dejado de decirle las mismas estupideces.

-Uuuh, no tan deprisa Ranma, no las juzgues a todas antes de tiempo, estoy seguro de que alguna te acabará cazando y esa coraza que supuestamente has creado se caerá pedazo a pedazo amigo mío-dijo con una sonrisa-compadezco a la pobre que tenga que soportarte, tienes un carácter imposible.

-En serio qué le pasa a todo el mundo hoy que no deja de repetirme las mismas idioteces-dijo Ranma llamando al camarero.

-Será que como dejas el nido todos hemos supuesto que es porque una encantadora señorita te estaba reclamando para ella sola.

-¿Qué van a tomar señores?-preguntó el camarero dispuesto a anotar su orden.

-Para mí ramen de ternera ¿y tú Takeru?

-Lo mismo para mí.

-Entendido ¿algo más?

-Sí, una cerveza bien fría-pidió Ranma.

-Por supuesto, enseguida traigo su orden-dijo haciendo una reverencia para después irse y traer lo pedido.

-Bueeeno y… ¿cómo has venido Ranma?

-En metro y luego andando ¿y tú?

-En el camión, tengo ya metida tu magnifica cama ahí dentro, es lo mejor de lo mejor y… espero que la uses para algo más que para dormir-dijo en un tono muy sugerente-¡ay! ¿Por qué me pegas?

-Por decir cosas innecesarias-respondió con simpleza mientras le daba un trago a la cerveza que momentos antes le había entregado el camarero.

-¿Y dónde está tu casa?

-En el centro.

-Pues ahí no creo que entre la cama que he preparado.

-Créeme, cabrá-contestó Ranma.

-Aquí está su orden, que aproveche.

-Gracias-respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Comenzaron a comer y hablaron de tonterías, viejos amigos, el instituto y la universidad, los combates de Ranma e incluso de mujeres para desgracia de éste, al final pidieron varios platos más y continuaron hablando hasta que dieron las cuatro de la tarde que fue cuando finalmente decidieron salir.

-Ranma te espero en el camión a dos manzanas hacia la izquierda, por cierto tú pagas, hasta ahora-se despidió mientras salía corriendo.

-Tendrá cara el tío-murmuró Ranma mientras dejaba el dinero en la barra frente al camarero-quédese con el cambio-dijo.

-Muchas gracias, vuelva pronto.

Ya en la calle se dirigió donde Takeru le había indicado y efectivamente le encontró apoyado en su camión fumándose un cigarrillo.

-Capullo tienes una cara que no puedes con ella-le reprochó Ranma.

-Hey hey que aquí el rico eres tú, ten un poco de compasión por los menos favorecidos-dijo teatralmente y dándole una calada al cigarro.

-Tsk.

-Jajajaja, no te enfades ¿tienes que ir a alguna parte?

-Sí, he quedado a las cinco con el director del banco.

-Ranma los bancos no abren a las cinco de la tarde.

-Ya lo sé, pero le he dicho que tenía que ir a esa hora y ha aceptado, me va a dar las llaves y los papeles de la casa.

-Perfecto, si tengo algún problema ya sé a dónde acudir.

-No creo que te sea tan fácil pero… por intentarlo-contestó Ranma con una sonrisa.

-Sube, te llevo y así en cuanto te de todo vamos a la casa y dejo la cama ¿vas a ir a algún otro sitio después?

-Sí, volveré aquí e iré a casa de Ryu y Natsuki a recoger unas cosas que he comprado.

-Uumm siempre me han caído bien, te acompañaré.

-¿Vas a hacer de chofer?-preguntó Ranma divertido.

-Puede…-dijo alzando las manos-anda sube.

En el banco (17:00 de la tarde)

-Hola Ranma-dijeron Yamato y Noemi.

-¿Qu-qué os ha pasado?-preguntó alarmado Ranma al ver sus ropas medio destrozadas y el cabello revuelto.

-No es nada, no hay de qué preocuparse, nos hemos peleado (literalmente, es decir, a puñetazos) pero hemos conseguido las llaves, del portal, del piso, del garaje, buzón, bueno ya sabes, los papeles de la casa e incluso te hemos dado ya de alta el agua, el gas, la electricidad, bueno todo lo que puedas necesitar-dijeron atropelladamente ambos.

-Eehh, muchas gracias por vuestro arduo trabajo, nos vemos en otra ocasión, que os vaya bien el resto del día-dijo algo asustado de ver sus caras.

-Que disfrutes de tu casa-dijeron ambos como robots, definitivamente no les había sentado nada bien trabajar sin descansar durante tanto tiempo.

-Uuufff, parecían zombis ¿verdad?-dijo Takeru mirando por encima del hombro sus extrañas expresiones.

-Anda vámonos que quiero llegar ya a mi casa-dijo agarrándolo del brazo y arrastrándolo hacia el camión.

Centro de Tokyo, zona residencial, casa de Ranma

-Fiiuu-silbó Takeru al verla-definitivamente sí que te entra la cama, ayúdame a subirla-pidió.

-Ese es tu trabajo-dijo Ranma.

-Oh vamos, que estoy haciendo de chofer-pidió con carita de cachorrito abandonado y tono de súplica.

-De acuerdo-accedió pensando que si no decía que sí pasarían horas hasta conseguir su cama.

Cuando la consiguieron subir y colocar en el cuarto indicado lo primero que hicieron fue tumbarse en ella.

-Es muy cómoda-soltó Ranma de repente rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado entre ellos.

-Obvio ¿qué esperabas? Yo siempre consigo lo mejor de lo mejor-respondió haciéndose el ofendido Takeru que se mantenía con los ojos cerrados y con los brazos bajo la cabeza.

-Sabía que iba a ser buena, sino no te la habría encargado a ti, además era solo un comentario-respondió él también con los brazos bajo la cabeza.

-…-

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Ranma girándose hacia él.

-Nada, solo estaba pensando-respondió Takeru abriendo los ojos y mirando al techo.

-¿Y se puede saber en qué estabas pensando?-preguntó curioso.

-Solo… déjalo te vas a cabrear-dijo.

-No lo haré y ahora dime lo que te ronda por la cabeza que me has dejado con la intriga, además somos amigos.

-De acuerdo, pero jura que seguirás la conversación y no evadirás el tema.

-Esto no me gusta nada pero… te doy mi palabra de Saotome.

-Bien… estaba pensando en lo que has dicho esta mañana.

-Esta mañana he dicho muchas cosas pero creo saber por dónde vas.

-No es bueno lo que piensas Ranma, tienes que aprender a confiar en las personas, más concretamente en las mujeres, sé que es duro después de lo Ukyo, y esas otras dos locas que también te perseguían, pero hay más chicas, buenas chicas Ranma, tu padre no te lo ha puesto nada fácil por lo que tengo entendido pero deberías darle una oportunidad a alguna, no te digo ahora pero no te cierres en banda.

-Ahora eres psicólogo ¿o qué? ¿A qué viene esto?

-Este piso es muy grande-contestó con simpleza.

-¿Y todo esto se te ha venido a la cabeza porque el piso es muy grande?-preguntó Ranma muy sorprendido.

-Sí, es MUY grande, pero lo que es más importante, es MUY frío.

-Lo será menos en cuanto empiece a vivir en él y lo amueble.

-Ya-dijo Takeru sarcástico.

-¿A qué viene todo esto? ¿Por qué todos os empeñáis en lo mismo?

-Porque has dejado tu casa y a tu padre, lo que significa que eres libre para comenzar tu vida y esta casa sería muy agradable con un toque femenino.

-Tenías razón, estoy cabreado.

-Venga Ranma no te pongas así, como bien has dicho somos amigos y esto solo es un consejo, puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida pero eso no quita que el resto queramos ayudarte.

-Tío me están entrando ganas de llorar, pedazo cursiladas que me estas soltando-dijo entre risillas.

-Serás imbécil, yo aquí preocupado compartiendo mis sabios consejos y vas tú y me insultas y los desprecias-dijo incorporándose y mirándolo enfadado.

-No me digas que te has enfadado por esa tontería.

-No, pero debía decirlo.

-Y eso porqué

-Porque la cama es muy grande, muchas noches serán frías y si tienes compañía mejor que mejor ¿no?

-¿Me estás diciendo que te has puesto en plan sensible y has dicho todo eso solo porque quieres que tenga sexo en la cama que me has preparado? ¡Tú estás enfermo!

-Eh eh eh que lo que he dicho antes es completamente cierto, me siento en la obligación de hacer de madre protectora que quiere nietos, que por cierto quiero sobrinitos, pero sí la mayor parte de las cosas las he dicho por lo que piensas, me preocupas ¿en serio no tienes necesidades?

-Por el amor de Dios-soltó Ranma suspirando y girándose para quedar de espaldas a su amigo.

-No me digas… ¡qué aún no te has estrenado a los 25!-gritó Takeru tapándose la boca y echándose hacia atrás de forma exagerada.

Ranma cansado de tanta tontería decidió cortar por lo sano.

-¿Es necesario que te recuerde que soy el mejor artista marcial y que puedo dejarte K.O. cuando a mí me dé la gana, Takeru?-dijo Ranma en un tono muy amenazador-además a ti no te importa mi vida privada.

-Lo hace Ranma, me importa mucho pero voy a dejar el tema antes de quedarme con mi hermosa cara deforme ¿cómo seduciría a las mujeres entonces?

-Con toda la palabrería que me has soltado antes, a las chicas les encanta-dijo Ranma levantándose de la cama-nos vamos.

-¿A dónde?

-Joder que mala memoria, a casa de Ryu y Natsuki.

-Aaahh es verdad, claro vamos-dijo saltando de la cama y yendo hasta la puerta para salir.

Shibuya, casa de Ryu/Natsuki (18:00 de la tarde)

-Hola Ranma, bienvenido, y hola a ti también ¿eras Takeru cierto?

-Hola Natsuki.

-Sí señora soy Takeru y gracias por dejarme pasar.

-Nada hombre, habría preferido que fuera una mujer la que trajera pero bueno jijijiji-dijo sonriendo.

-Otra vez no Natsuki, olvídate ya de todo, además ni siquiera compartiríais sangre.

-Disculpa pero prácticamente soy como tu abuela así que sí sería una bisabuela.

-Aaarrgh-gritó exasperado Ranma, estaba agotado mentalmente así que en cuanto llegó al salón y saludar a Ryu se tumbó en los cojines.

El piso no era muy grande, tenía dos habitaciones, la suya y la que había sido de su hijo, dónde él y su madre se habían quedado muchas veces, tenía un pequeño salón donde se encontraba en ese momento, una cocina también pequeña, un baño y un aseo además de una terraza (no muy grande obviamente)

-Qué te cuentas chico-dijo Ryu que estaba viendo un programa en la tele.

-Nada interesante, tengo un nuevo torneo dentro de mes y medio en Corea, ah y como te habrá comentado Natsuki hoy me he mudado.

-¿Problemas en casa?

-Gracias Ryu, eres el primero en el día de hoy que acierta y no me habla de mujeres, lo cierto es que estoy harto de mi padre, he solucionado todos los problemas pero le he cortado todo el suministro con respecto a dinero y cuentas y le voy a ofrecer a mi madre que se venga a vivir conmigo.

-Buena suerte Ranma y deja que Natsuki disfrute un rato, tú no hagas caso y deja que siga a su rollo, ya se le pasará-dijo para después volver a ponerse a ver la tele.

Era bajito y sus ojos eran pequeños y marrones, su pelo canoso y rizado lo llevaba corto y tenía un pequeño bigote blanco como el pelo, era moreno de piel y a pesar de la estatura y la edad era fuerte y trabajador; llevaba pantalones azules bombachos, camisa blanca y un chaleco marrón claro, sus calcetines eran del mismo color de la camisa.

-Me voy a echar un rato, luego cojo las cosas y me voy.

-Claro Ranma estás en tu casa.

-Pasó otra hora en la que Natsuki estuvo hablando amenamente con Takeru sobre Ranma mientras tomaban un té con dulces, en la que Ryu continuó viendo la tele y en la que Ranma durmió como un lirón.

-Me voy-dijo Ranma bostezando.

-¿Tan pronto?-preguntó Natsuki.

-A pasado una hora y tengo que comprar más cosas, nos vemos otro día-dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta donde ya tenía preparadas todas las cosas que había comprado.

-Sí me disculpan yo también me voy-dijo Takeru inclinándose-me ha encantado conversar con usted.

-A mí también, hasta pronto.

-Adiós Ryu, Natsuki, ya nos veremos-se despidió Ranma saliendo por la puerta seguido de Takeru que le ayudaba con las bolsas.

Volvieron de nuevo a la casa de Ranma dónde hicieron la cama entre los dos (a petición de Ranma que no le apetecía hacerla solo ^^). Pusieron las sabanas negras y la manta verde con los dragones además de la almohada con los cojines a juego con las sabanas, el resto lo dejaron guardado en el gigantesco armario empotrado que había en la habitación que Ranma había escogido como suya.

Takeru se fue alegando tener más trabajo y Ranma bajó a la calle dónde compró geles, champú, una esponja, un cepillo de dientes, dentífrico y un juego de toallas beige, volvió a su casa y lo colocó en uno de los baños, el que se encontraba dentro de su habitación.

Dio unas cuantas vueltas por la casa ojeando cada rincón y viendo cómo podía aprovechar mejor el espacio y después decidió darse una relajante ducha; el baño era bastante grande, tenía un amplio lavabo con armarios en la parte baja, un váter y un bidé justo en frente, y al lado una enorme bañera con una ducha al lado.

Se deshizo de sus ropas y se metió a la ducha, dejó que durante largo rato las tibias aguas mojaran su piel y pelo, despojándole de esa forma de todos y cada uno de sus problemas, al rato cogió la esponja y el gel y empezó a enjabonar su cuerpo frotando suavemente con la esponja, cuando terminó cogió el champú y comenzó a darse un agradable masaje con las yemas de los dedos.

Una vez finalizado el baño secó su cuerpo y se ató la toalla más grande a la cintura mientras que con la más pequeña secaba su pelo; al poco de terminar se vistió de nuevo con sus ropas y frente al espejo peinó con los dedos su pelo al tiempo que se hacía su característica trenza.

Estaba completamente relajado había olvidado completamente todos sus problemas y se lanzó a la cama con claras intenciones de volver a dormirse cuando comenzó a sonarle el móvil.

Se acercó a la encimera de la cocina donde lo había dejado al llegar y descolgó.

-Hola mamá yo…-comenzó Ranma pero su madre no le dejó terminar.

-¡_Ranma, cómo has podido irte_!-le reclamó Nodoka.

-Mamá ya lo sabes, yo ya no puedo más estoy harto.

-¡_Vuelve ahora mismo_!-dijo con la voz rota.

Si había algo que Ranma no soportaba era ver u oír a su madre llorar y eso empezaba a molestarle, estaba seguro que su padre le había contado alguna milonga y eso había que su madre estuviera en ese estado de desesperación.

-No mamá, lo siento pero no voy a volver.

-¡¿_Pero dónde vas a quedarte_?!

-Hoy mismo he comprado un piso, ahora mismo estoy en él y te iba a proponer que te vinieras a vivir conmigo, no es contigo con quien tengo el problema así que puedes venir cuando quieras-empezó a explicar Ranma.

-_No puedo dejar a tu padre Ranma, vuelve con nosotros_-suplicó Nodoka llorando.

-Mamá no llores, lo siento mucho pero no voy a volver, si tanto me vas a echar en falta vente conmigo, no sé qué te habrá contado pero es mentira.

-_Pero hijo que es eso de qué le echas del trabajo pero si él le pone mucho empeño…_

-¡Mentira! ¿Tienes idea de lo que he tenido que hacer mamá? Le perseguían prestamistas, se lo gasta todo en las apuestas, me roba el dinero, no viene al trabajo nunca porque es un holgazán, estoy harto, pierdo un montón de dinero por su culpa y si tanto le interesa que se busque él su propio trabajo donde choricear y hacer lo que le dé la gana, yo ya me he cansado de ser el último en enterarme de las cosas y de pagar por todos los problemas en los que nos mete ¡¿por qué narices sigues con él si sabes cómo es?!

-_Ranma yo no sabía que había vuelto a hacer eso pero… es tu padre y le debes un respeto._

-¡¿YO?! ¡¿Respeto a él?! ¡JA! Jamás, antes se acaba el mundo, no pienso respetar a esa…

-_Ni se te ocurra Ranma, no digas nada de lo que luego te puedas arrepentir, no quiero disgustarme contigo más de lo que ya estoy._

-¿Por qué nadie me entiende?

-_Cariño te comprendo_.

-Je pues no lo parece, si lo hicieras vendrías conmigo o por lo menos me darías la razón pero no es así-dijo Ranma muy dolido apoyándose en la encimera.

-_Ranma escucha, yo le debo respeto y fidelidad a tu padre, debo estar con él._

-¿Y tú?

-¿_Qué_?

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cuándo te ha tenido él respeto a ti? Me separó de ti cuando apenas podía caminar durante algunos años, ha hecho de todo menos respetarte.

-_Pero te convirtió en lo que eres ahora, un gran artista marcial, cumplió su palabra, me dijo que te convertiría en el mejor de los mejores y lo ha hecho, es por eso que creo que tiene cosas buenas, que puede cambiar, y ha habido momentos en los que habéis congeniado muy bien-_dijo conciliadora_._

-Ya mamá pero no va a cambiar, él es así no podemos cambiarlo, créeme que lo he intentado dándole un voto de confianza con los gimnasios y como lo ha desperdiciado, ya no puedo más-dijo desesperado agarrando con una mano su flequillo.

-_Entonces no voy a convencerte de volver hijo-_dijo muy apenada.

-No mamá no vas a convencerme y hacerme cambiar de opinión sobre él, supongo que yo a ti tampoco.

-_Supones bien_-dijo ella volviendo a llorar.

-Mi invitación sigue presente, mi casa es tu casa puedes venir cuando quieras, mis puertas están abiertas para ti.

-_Hijo_-dijo llorando aún más fuerte, cosa que hizo que el corazón se le rompiera de dolor y latiera aceleradamente de la rabia que sentía hacia su padre por haber hecho que sus actos lo alejaran de su madre.

-Mamá piensa… piensa que es como que ya dejo de depender de vosotros, piensa que soy como cualquier hijo que quiere su independencia y se va de casa.

-_Pero…_

-No tienes que preocuparte de nada, te voy a mandar A TI y solo A TI un dinero mensualmente para todo lo que puedas necesitar, podrás venir a verme cuando quieras, haremos lo que te apetezca ¿qué te parece?-dijo Ranma conciliador para calmarla pero muriéndose por dentro.

-_Ranma hijo a mi… pues… visto de ese modo me parece bien, yo lo que más quiero en este mundo es tu felicidad yo…_-pero fue bruscamente cortada.

-_¡Ranma ya estas volviendo, nuestra charla aún no ha terminado y además tienes que solucionar el tema del dinero, no puedo sacar absolutamente nada del banco!_

Ranma estaba cada vez más y más furioso y sujetaba el móvil con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos hacía tiempo que se habían vuelto blancos como el papel.

-Esa es la idea-contestó frío y seco.

-_¡Maldito imbécil! ¡Crio consentido y malcriado! Ya estas volviendo a casa ahora mismo, dime donde estas que te voy a buscar ahora mismo_-exigió furioso Genma, estaba desesperado desde que había descubierto que Ranma le había cortado todas las cuentas.

-_¡Genma basta!_-se escuchó de fondo el grito ahogado por el llanto de Nodoka, esto sin duda hizo que a Ranma definitivamente se le agotara la paciencia.

-¡No eres más que una basura, nunca te ha importado tu familia, solo piensas en dinero y estoy harto! ¡Te he cortado todo para que aprendas, búscate ya un puto trabajo y entiende de una vez lo que eso significa! Ah y… ¡Te prohíbo que vuelvas a hacer llorar a mi madre, quiero que la cuides como si de una diosa se tratara, como deberías haberlo hecho siempre! No pienso volver me oyes ¡jamás! No voy a ayudarte y no me busques porque hagas lo que hagas será en balde-y cortó la llamada para después arrojar lejos el móvil (por suerte calló sobre la cama).

Ranma calló sentado bruscamente sobre el suelo de la cocina mientras se agarraba con fuerza los cabellos y enterraba su cabeza entre las piernas.

-¡AAAAAAAAAARRRGGGGGHHHH!-gritó desesperado soltando todo el estrés acumulado durante el día.

-No puedo más-suspiró apoyando la cabeza en la pared y cerrando los ojos.

Estuvo en una posición encogida y con la cabeza apoyada en la pared cerca de una hora tratando de serenarse y pensar claro, pero fue en vano.

-Tengo que salir de aquí-dijo cogiendo la chaqueta, la cartera, el móvil y las llaves de su nueva casa para después salir por la puerta de esta mientras daba un fuerte portazo.

-00000000000000000000-

Nerima, portón de entrada de casa de los Tendo (Lunes 09:00 am una semana antes)

-¡AKANEEEEEEEEEE!-gritó Sayuri mientras corría hacia ella a gran velocidad y con unos papeles en la mano.

Akane tenía 24 años y solo le quedaba un año para terminar su segunda carrera, aunque debido a ciertas reformas les habían dado a ella y a sus compañeros tres meses de vacaciones. Ella durante la mayor parte de este periodo se había dedicado a estudiar por su cuenta, no quería perder el ritmo, estaba muy orgullosa de sus notas y como era becada no le quedaba más remedio que ser la mejor.

Pero como es lógico en cualquier joven también había disfrutado de esas 'pequeñas' vacaciones.

Había estado entrenando arduamente en las mañanas y en las tardes y saliendo con sus amigas de vez en cuando, sobre todo con Sayuri, con la que daba la casualidad que compartía un sueño.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Akane, la cual acababa de llegar a su casa después de haber estado corriendo durante dos horas (yo no aguanto ni un minuto T-T).

-¡No te lo vas a creer!-gritó muy emocionada-¡he conseguido que nuestro sueño se haga realidad!

-¿Cómo que has conseguido que se haga realidad? ¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó dudosa.

-¡Nos vamos a Tokyo!-soltó agitada mientras la mostraba los papeles de un contrato de alquiler.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿En serio? ¿No me mientes?-exclamó llena de alegría Akane que ya desde pequeña siempre había soñado con vivir una temporada en esa gran ciudad.

-¡No te estoy mintiendo, yo no bromearía con algo así! He conseguido alquilar un piso durante el mes de junio, por supuesto tendrás que poner tú también algo, está en el centro y es fantástico, además podremos movernos libremente y fijarnos bien en todo para buscar posibles puestos de trabajo, tiendas, chicos…

-Vale vale vale frena un poco ¿cómo lo has conseguido?

-Estaba mirando anuncios por internet y de repente los encontré, el piso es de una pareja de ancianos y de su hijo, ellos viven en Shibuya y siempre alquilan el piso a estudiantes jóvenes como nosotras, el caso es que conseguí su número y bueno… lo hablaron con su hijo, tomaron mis referencias ¡incluso me entrevistaron! Les dije que de alquilarlo sería con una amiga ya que a mí el dinero no me llegaba pero que eras tan de fiar o más incluso que yo, así que al final accedieron. Oh Akane es maravilloso.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo con una sonrisa-estoy de acuerdo en todo lo que has dicho antes menos en lo de los chicos-dijo Akane girando sobre sí misma con los ojos brillando.

-Akane no te entiendo eres preciosa, tenías a todo el instituto detrás de ti y en la universidad es lo mismo, no me entra en la cabeza por qué no quieres conocer a nadie, si yo fuera tan guapa como tú no estaría perdiendo el tiempo y me pondría a hacer castings para el novio perfecto.

-¡Sayuri! Deja de decir tonterías, además tú eres muy guapa, cualquier chico estaría encantado de estar contigo y estoy segura de que ya hay alguno que está buscando la forma de pedirte una cita.

-Me temo que no-dijo con pesar.

-Bueno y… ¿cuánto va a costar?-dijo cansada con una mano en la cadera y otra en la frente.

-Bueno eso… 483.150 yenes-dijo bajito y muy sonrojada.

-¡¿Tú estás loca?! ¿Tienes una ligera idea de lo que supone ese gasto?-dijo desesperada-¿cómo demonios se te ocurre acceder? Quiero ir a Tokyo pero no por ese precio lo siento.

-Tranquila yo… hice un trato con ellos.

-¿Qué trato?

-Yo les conté lo desesperadas que estábamos y ellos tras meditarlo me hicieron una propuesta a la obviamente accedí.

-¿Me la vas a decir en algún momento?

-Son unas personas muy amables te caerán bien y…

-¡Dime de una vez qué es!-gritó perdiendo la paciencia.

-Prometí que trabajaríamos para ellos-respondió atropelladamente.

-¿Cómo?

-Pues verás… ellos están mayores y sería ayudarles algunos días en su tienda y en la casa ¿no es para tanto no? Además nos rebajaran el alquiler como un cincuenta y cinco por ciento por nuestro esfuerzo

-No es para tanto lo reconozco-respondió finalmente Akane.

-Pues haz las maletas que nos vamos en una semana.

-Tengo que hablarlo con mi padre, te llamo luego-dijo abriendo el portón y despidiendo a su amiga con la mano.

Akane entró en la casa y saludó a su hermana más mayor.

-Hola Kasumi ¿sabes dónde está papá?

-Está en el dojo Akane, ah y dile si vas a verle que se prepare y que venga a la mesa, que el desayuno ya está listo.

-Claro-dijo yendo hacia el dojo.

Una vez llegó se encontró a su padre dando una pequeña clase de karate a algunos niños del barrio antes de que estos fueran al colegio, el que las clases fueran tan temprano era debido a que muchos de los padres no tenían mucho dinero y el señor Tendo había accedido a impartirlas más temprano para ellos, eso sí, siendo más cortas estas.

Akane se quedó en la puerta mirando, le traía recuerdos de cuando ella era pequeña y su padre le enseñaba esos mismos movimientos.

Una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios y su padre y los niños repararon en su presencia.

-Hola papá, niños.

-¡Akaneee!-gritaron todos corriendo hacia ella. Tenía tan buena mano con ellos que la adoraban.

-¿Qué tal estáis? ¿Habéis aprendido mucho hoy?

-Sííííííííííííííííí-dijeron todos.

-Bueno cambiaros de ropa y recoged vuestras cosas que tenéis que ir al colegio-dijo cogiendo al más pequeño de todos en brazos para ayudarle a cambiarse.

Tenía el cabello rubio paja y unos ojos marrones chispeantes, su nariz era respingona y la boca pequeña como él, tenía cuatro años y era muy travieso. Akane le adoraba y como sabía lo que le costaba vestirse siempre le cambiaba de ropa ella.

-¿Te lo has pasado bien hoy Taka?-preguntó Akane mientras le empezaba a poner una camiseta azul marino.

-Mucho Akane-dijo el pequeño con una radiante sonrisa y ayudándola a bajarse los pantalones para que después ésta le pusiera unos beige que le legaban hasta media pierna-ya sé dar patadas altas-presumió hinchando el pecho.

-Ji ji-rio bajito Akane-que bien algún día tendrás que enseñarme tu técnica-comentó entretenida acabando de vestirle y ordenarle el pelo con los dedos-vamos abajo que tu madre estará esperando para llevarte al cole.

-Sííí-afirmó éste levantándose y alzando los brazos para que Akane le alzara, no sabía bien porqué pero le encantaba estar en sus brazos.

-Hola Akane gracias por arreglarle-dijo la madre del pequeño cogiéndolo ahora ella en brazos.

-No hay de qué, lo hago con gusto.

-Vamos Taka despídete de Akane.

-Adiós Akane, nos vemos mañana-dijo agitando la mano a modo de despedida.

-Hasta mañana-devolvió la despedida ella para después entrar en la casa.

-Hola hija, gracias por ayudarme siempre con los niños.

-No es nada papá, oye… quería comentarte una cosa-dijo nerviosa.

-Claro hija pero primero vamos a desayunar que tengo mucha hambre.

-No esperemos más entonces-dijo ella corriendo dentro-¡me ducho y me visto y bajo enseguida!-gritó una vez en las escaleras.

Una vez terminado el baño y vestida con una camiseta rosa chicle y unos vaqueros pirata bajó a desayunar con su familia.

-Hija ¿qué era lo que querías comentarme?

-Mmmhh-emitió Akane terminando de tragar un trozo de tostada-pues verás… Sayuri ha conseguido alquilar un piso en Tokyo, tú sabes lo que yo deseo vivir allí, así que el alquiler lo pagaríamos entre las dos y…

-¿Te vas a marchar?

-Quiero ir papá.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Cuándo te marcharías?-comenzó a preguntar Soun con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Pues… lo ha conseguido alquilar para todo el mes de junio, nos iríamos en una semana, llegaríamos el 31 y pasaríamos el resto del mes allí ¡papá no llores!

-N-no puedo e-evitarlo, mi bebé se quiere marchar.

-¿Akane estás segura?-preguntó Kasumi intentando que su padre dejara de llorar.

-Claro que sí, es una oportunidad única y una gran experiencia.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Soun aún llorando.

-Será demostrar que puedo ser independiente y no depender de nadie, además allí puedo empezar a ojear si hay trabajo, estoy a punto de terminar la carrera y me encantaría terminar mis vacaciones yendo a Tokyo.

-Viéndolo desde ese punto de vista es algo nuevo y productivo-dijo Soun completamente recuperado y meditando la situación.

-Por favor papá, tengo 24 años, soy lo suficientemente responsable y tengo dinero ahorrado, déjame ir-suplicó.

-De acuerdo.

-¡¿De verdad?! ¡Gracias papá eres el mejor!

-Pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál?-preguntó ella dudosa.

-Jura que llamarás todos los días y que no te pasará nada-dijo volviendo a derrumbarse. Akane calló de espaldas con una gota de sudor callendo por su frente.

-De acuerdo…-accedió levantándose.

-Oh gracias Akane, eres una buena hija por no darle tantos disgustos a tu pobre padre.

-Lo que tú digas papá, me subo a hacer las maletas que hay mucho que preparar-dijo poniéndose de pie y corriendo a su habitación.

-P-pero Akane ¿tan pronto?-gimoteó su padre.

-Déjala papá, tiene razón al decir que hay mucho que preparar, además se va en una semana-dijo Kasumi recogiendo los platos y el resto del desayuno.

-Tienes razón.

En la habitación de Akane

-Bien, necesito hacer una lista de todo lo que voy a necesitar-se dijo mientras sacaba de su armario la maleta (que por cierto era una muy grande)-bien, me llevaré de aseo… dos juegos de toallas, el cepillo de dientes, el cepillo para el pelo, la esponja… el gel y el champú se pueden comprar allí junto con la pasta de dientes… ah meteré también algo de maquillaje, seguro que Sayuri me forzará a maquillarme y si tengo que hacerlo con el suyo… debo meter algunos medicamentos, tiritas…-fue enumerando las cosas de higiene que necesitaba en un pequeño cuaderno al tiempo que sacaba una gran bolsa de deporte que tenía e iba metiendo las cosas que no necesitaría durante esa semana pero que utilizaría en una semana (el maquillaje, las toallas…).

-Vale ahora la ropa… como estaré un mes necesitaré al menos tres pijamas, cogeré uno de verano, otro de entre tiempo y uno de invierno por si hace frío (un poco exagerado teniendo en cuenta que es junio)-enumeró- supongo que tendrá lavadora pero me hará falta mucha ropa-comenzó a vaciar el armario y metió ropa de verano y primavera, unas cuantas chaquetas por si hacía frío, ropa interior (lo típico que se mete en una maleta)-si me falta algo ya lo compraré allí-se dijo acabando de apuntar.

-Oh casi se me olvida, tengo que meter cosas de estudio-volvió a abrir el cuaderno apuntando: cuadernos, algún libro y el estuche con el material para escribir que necesitaba, todo ello lo guardo en una pequeña cartera que utilizaba en ocasiones para ir a clase y que después metió en la maleta.

-Llamaré a Sayuri, aún tengo que confirmarla que voy-dijo dejado todo a medio hacer y bajando las escaleras para coger el teléfono y llamar a la casa de su amiga-hola señora Takeda, ¿se podría poner Sayuri?

-Claro, ¿eres Akane verdad?

-Sí señora.

-En un momento se pone ¡Sayuri, Akane está al teléfono! Ya baja.

-Gracias.

-Hola Akane.

-Hola te llamaba para decirte que…

-No me digas que no te dejan porque si no me muero.

-Te iba a decir que me apunto al plan porque me dejan ir.

-¿De verdad? ¡Akane es geniaaaaal! Todo va a ser perfecto.

-Menos por lo de trabajar.

-Venga Akane no va a ser para tanto, además son muy amables y a ti te encanta ayudar así que…

-Vaaaaale, solo te llamaba para confirmar mi asistencia, y preguntarte algo.

-¿De qué se trata?

-¿La casa está amueblada, nos darán ellos las sábanas…?

-Sí, la casa está amueblada pero el resto creo que tendremos que llevarlo nosotras.

-Está bien, tengo que dejarte que estoy haciendo la maleta.

-De acuerdo no te entretengo más, hablamos luego.

-Adiós.

Cuando su conversación hubo finalizado Akane se dispuso a salir corriendo a su habitación cuando fue interrumpida por Kasumi.

-Akane.

-¿Sí Kasumi? ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Quiere qué te ayude? Estoy segura que con lo emocionada que estás se te olvidará algo-dijo con una amable sonrisa.

-Claro me haría mucha ilusión que me echaras un cable, si estuviera Nabiki ya me habría cobrado algo-dijo con tono de reproche.

-Tienes razón pero no seas tan dura con ella.

-¡Pero si se ha ido a estudiar dos meses al extranjero a mi costa! No deja de vender información privada y fotos, así no hay quien viva.

-Cierto, pero ella te quiere mucho, no olvides que eres nuestra adorada hermanita pequeña.

-P-para que me vas a hacer sonrojar.

-Ja ja ja anda vamos arriba a prepararlo todo bien.

-Sí.

Estuvieron hablando alegremente y recordando viejos tiempos mientras Kasumi la ayudaba a doblar correctamente todo lo que había metido en la maleta y en la bolsa de aseo.

Pasaron unas horas en las que Kasumi le trajo varios juegos de sabanas y una manta, además de darle algunos consejos en cuanto a que llevarse, que utilizar en caso de enfermedad y algunos truquitos para la cocina (todos sabemos que Akane no es precisamente buena en ese campo) que Akane apuntó cuidadosamente en el cuadernito que tenía.

-Vale, creo que lo tengo todo, el último día meteré las últimas cosas de higiene.

-Estoy de acuerdo, lo he pasado muy bien Akane.

-Yo también.

-Tengo que bajar a hacer la comida ¿quieres venir a observar cómo lo hago durante esta semana para así aprender?

-Me encantaría-dijo Akane corriendo para llegar cuanto antes a la cocina.

-000000000000000000000000-

Nerima, portón de la casa de los Tendo (Lunes 10:00am, en el presente)

-Bueno, tengo que irme-dijo Akane dándole un abrazo a su hermana y otro a su lloroso padre.

-Noooooo ¡mi bebé se marcha!

-Papá no seas exagerado que no me voy lejos, puedo venir en tren en cualquier momento y prometo venir algún día de visita.

-¿Lo juras?-preguntó Soun con los ojos brillantes de la emoción.

-Lo juro-dijo suspirando sonoramente y resignándose a la petición de su dramático padre.

-Cuídate mucho Akane y no olvides seguir los consejos que te he dado.

-Claro que no Kasumi.

-Bien.

-¿Es cierto que te marchas Akane?-preguntó con ojos llorosos el pequeño Taka, que porque su madre no había podido recogerle antes se había tenido que quedar un rato más en la casa de los Tendo y se había enterado de la partida de su querida Akane.

-Sí tesoro me voy-respondió dulcemente ésta acuclillándose para quedar a su altura.

-No, no quiero que te vayas-expresó éste ya llorando desconsolado.

-Por favor no llores, no me voy para siempre, solo será un mes ¿lo entiendes?

El pequeño negó con la cabeza sacudiendo así graciosamente sus cabellos mientras que seguía llorando.

-¿Sabes cuántos días tiene una semana?

-S-sí, son siete-dijo a la vez que mostraba siete de sus pequeños dedos.

-Muy bien cariño, pues lo único que tienes que hacer es contar cuatro veces siete, cuenta conmigo, una vez siete días-dijo mostrando un dedo y luego sacando siete-otra vez…-dijo mostrando esta vez dos dedos-siete días, otra vez más-mostrando tres dedos-siete días, y por último… otra vez-mostrando cuatro dedos-siete días, y luego volveré.

Taka repitió con sus dedos lo que había hecho Akane varias veces hasta que creyó entenderlo.

-Y… ¿eso es un mes?

-Sí, y pasado ese tiempo volveré-le dijo Akane sonriendo.

-¿¡Pero entonces quién me ayudará con mis clases!? ¿¡Y a vestirme!?-preguntó volviendo a llorar desesperado.

-Lo hará mi padre y a vestirte te ayudará Kasumi, luego a mi vuelta volveré a hacerlo yo ¿vale? Pero por favor no llores más que voy a sentirme mal.

-Pero… te voy a… a echar mucho de menos-dijo hipeando y con restos de lágrimas cubriendo sus sonrosadas mejillas.

-Y yo a ti ¿me vas a esperar como el chico fuerte que eres?

-Sí.

-Muy bien-dijo animada y levantándose al oír el sonido de un coche acercándose.

-¡Akaaaaneee!-gritó Sayuri desde la ventana del coche de su padre.

-Ya han llegado, tengo que irme, cuidaos mucho-dijo mientras cargaba sus bolsas en el maletero con la ayuda de su amiga que no dejaba de gritar de la emoción que sentía-adiós Taka, nos veremos a mi vuelta-dijo abrazándole fuertemente y dándole un sonoro beso en una de sus mejillas-aprende mucho y cuéntame tus progresos a mi vuelta-dijo subiendo al coche con Sayuri.

-Adiós-susurró más animado secándose los restos de lágrimas que le quedaban.

-¡Adiós Akane, disfruta mucho en Tokyo!-gritó Kasumi cuando el coche finalmente se puso en marcha y se llevaba a las chicas a la ciudad.

-¡Mi pequeñaaaaaaaaaa!

-Papá déjalo estar, anda vamos a casa, prepárate para impartir tu siguiente clase y juega un rato con Taka hasta que venga su madre a buscarle, yo tengo aún que hacer muchas cosas en casa.

-Tienes razón hija, vamos al dojo Taka, voy a enseñarte alguna técnica más hoy.

-¡Bieeen!-gritó entusiasmado corriendo en dirección a la casa.

-00000000000000000000000-

-Bueno, pues esta es la casa-dijo Sayuri extendiendo los brazos.

-Es genial-dijo mirando en todas direcciones.

La casa no era especialmente grande, tenía dos habitaciones no muy grandes, un baño pequeño y un aseo, la cocina estaba pegada al salón comedor y tenía una terracita que estaba pegada a un estudio bastante acogedor.

-Lo sé, no es muy grande pero nos ha salido bastante bien y además tiene unas vistas muy bonitas ¡pero lo más importante es que está en el centro!

-Cierto… bueno creo que lo principal sería salir a comprar productos de limpieza y después de recoger todo instalarnos.

-Akane… estamos aquí para divertirnos, no actúes como mi madre.

-Sayuri, lo primero es lo primero ¿o es que quieres vivir un mes entre polvo y basura?

-Nooooo… pero es tan aburrido-se quejó echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Lo sé, a mí tampoco me apetece nada pero… piensa que vamos a terminarlo hoy ¿vale? Si salimos a comprar lo que necesitamos ahora, limpiamos la casa a fondo que como es pequeña no nos llevará una eternidad y nos instalamos estaremos muy bien y además no estaremos pensando en: 'tengo que limpiar la casa' o '¿dónde he metido mis calcetines?'

-¿Crees que acabaremos hoy?

-Sí, creo hacia las nueve y media habremos terminado, y…-dijo adelantándose a su amiga que ya iba a protestar-entonces podremos salir a tomar algo y dar una vuelta.

-¡Bieeeeeeeeen! Rápido vamos a comprar ¡Akane date prisa!-gritó cuando ya estaba en la puerta.

Eran las once y media de la mañana cuando volvieron de comprar todo lo necesario para subsistir unas semanas, los productos de limpieza y cosas varias.

A las dos pararon a comer y a las tres continuaron limpiando la casa, a las seis se tomaron un descans media siguieron limpiando, hacia las ocho comenzaron a colocar todas sus cosas y a las nueve habían terminado.

-Por fin-suspiró Sayuri cayendo al suelo dramáticamente.

-Vale… empiezas a ducharte tú o lo hago yo-preguntó Akane sentándose a su lado.

-Empiezo yo, tu ve eligiendo lo que vas a ponerte ah y que sea sexy, nos vamos de copas Akane.

-Sabes que yo…-comenzó a quejarse.

-Ah ah ah nada de peros, yo habría limpiado estos días pero me he dado el palizón hoy contigo, además me has dicho que saldríamos y yo quiero ir de copas y a ligar, además vinimos aquí para hacer lo que quisiéramos así que no me seas quejica.

-Lo que tú digas, pero no me he traído nada 'provocativo'-dijo intentando disuadirla un poco de la idea que tenía en mente.

-Tú tranquila-dijo desde la ducha-que en cuanto salga de la ducha miro que te has traído y te ayudo a escoger.

-Vaaale-acabó diciendo con resignación-esto va a ser duro-se dijo a sí misma.

Pasada otra hora ambas estaban listas, después de darse la ducha, Sayuri había ido a su armario y al de Akane donde había escogido la ropa por ambas.

Para ella eligió un vaporoso vestido de tirantes negro sin estampado que se ajustaba al pecho y que caía hasta las rodillas en forma de vuelo junto con unos zapatos de tacón también negros, combinado todo con un fular blanco que utilizaba de chal.

Y para Akane escogió una minifalda vaquera de color azul oscuro que le llegaba un poquito más arriba de la mitad del muslo y una camiseta de tirantes de color rojo granate conjuntado todo con unos botines marrones claro y un bolso marrón de igual color donde iba a llevar el dinero y los móviles de las dos.

Akane al principio estuvo un poco reacia a llevar el conjunto pero finalmente acabó accediendo, lo más complicado fue conseguir que se maquillara, solo consiguió que se diera un poco de brillo de labios y que se diera un toque rosado en los parpados y un tono piel un poco más oscuro que el suyo propio en las mejillas.

-Bueno… creo que estamos listas para arrasar-comento Sayuri mientras se observaba en el espejo de la entrada-¿Nos vamos?

-Sí-contestó una no muy alegre Akane.

-Nos vamos a pasárnoslo bien, tienes que sonar más alegre.

-Lo sé, pero estoy muy cansada y no me atrae la idea, además ¿tienes alguna idea de a dónde ir?

-Pues resulta que sí, cuando hemos ido a la compra me he fijado que había muchos carteles por las paredes y en las columnas del supermercado anunciando un nuevo bar que tenía una pinta excelente.

-…-

-¿No dices nada?

-¿Acaso tengo opción de opinar y cambiar los planes?

-No.

-Pues eso, vámonos antes de que me acabe arrepintiendo.

-Nos lo vamos a pasar genial ¡Vamos!-gritó mientras salía por la puerta directa al ascensor (vivían en un sexto).

-Qué remedio-suspiró con resignación Akane mientras cerraba la puerta y entraba al ascensor con su alterada amiga.

Continuará…

**Bueno espero que este primer capítulo os haya gustado, tengo que reconocer que este fic me ha costado especialmente empezarlo y más aún desarrollar este primer episodio y tener una pequeña idea de cómo continuarlo.**

**Espero como siempre vuestra opinión ya sea buena o mala y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Saludos, Aralefics.**


End file.
